Florecer
by Ahiru-san
Summary: JapónXTaiwán. La primavera ha llegado para ambos asiáticos con más fuerza que nunca. Ahora que viven juntos ¿aumentarán las posibilidades de ganarse el amor de Wanwan para este hombre enamorado? -Continuación de "El Crisantemo Teñido de Rojo"-
1. Yukata

He vuelto, damas y caballeros! Y con lo que había prometido: la continuación de "El Crisantemo Teñido de Rojo".

Tengo que avisarles que será mucho más corta que la primera parte y se centrará sólo en Wanwan y Kiku, pero no por eso será más aburrida. También harán aparición otros personajes, como Yao... y otros orientales (no spoileo por respeto a los que no les gustan los adelantos innecesarios xD)

Ojalá las personas que siguieron el fic anterior hasta el final estén contentas, y espero que les guste este primer capítulo, porque va hecho con mucho amor ;_; al igual que lo que iré publicando durante las semanas siguientes.

Esta creación se la dedico a **Fuu-chan**, porque fue la que más me animó con la historia, y porque ama a estos orientales timiduchos tanto como yo *-*

**Advertencia**: Habrán escenas R18 más adelante. En este capítulo no hay nada que deba advertirles, así que lean sin miedo (?)

**

* * *

**Era una tranquila, pero no por eso helada tarde invernal en la residencia de Kiku Honda. No se encontraba tratando asuntos políticos con sus superiores ni nada parecido, ya que le habían dado el día libre. Tenía un día completamente para él, para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Y como Kiku no era de esas personas que planean numerosas actividades para cuando tienen la oportunidad de aprovechar su tiempo al máximo —como en esta ocasión—, decidió ocuparla para despejar su cabeza de todos los pensamientos que lo mantenían enfrascado gran parte del día en sus labores.

Hallándose recostado en el pasto, sintió cómo la ligera brisa acariciaba su rostro, cómo las pequeñas pisadas de los pájaros sobre las ramas de los árboles le traían paz a su mente, cómo se desprendían y caían suavemente algunas hojas en la hierba, y cómo alguien tomaba su mano con delicadeza y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

Entonces, abrió los ojos, sobresaltado.

—Soy yo, Kiku —dijo una joven de largos cabellos castaños, la cual traía puesto un traje tradicional chino de colores pastel—, no te asustes —sonrió.

—Wanwan-san —musitó con nerviosismo—, ya… ya le he dicho que no hace falta que tome mi mano para sacarme de mis cavilaciones.

—Lo siento, pero tenía que avisarte que —comenzó a explicarse tras haber soltado al japonés, pero se detuvo a mitad de su frase—… ¡Oye! —soltó, inflando las mejillas— Ya te he dicho que no me llames "Wanwan-san".

—Perdóneme… Wanwan-chan —se corrigió.

—Sí, así está bien —asintió con una sonrisa—. Vine para avisarte que saldré de compras con Chien, ya que pronto se celebrará el comienzo de la primavera y necesitamos un yukata nuevo cada una.

—Está bien.

—Y…

Kiku la observó imaginando que querría pedirle algo.

—¿Y…? —la incitó a seguir.

—… Me gustaría que nos acompañaras también. Has usado el mismo yukata durante décadas.

—¿Eh? —se extrañó— Pero eso no tiene por qué ser algo malo, ¿o sí?

—Vamos, Kiku —pidió con ojos de cachorrito—, no te hará daño renovar tu closet un poco.

Conocía muy bien aquel lado de Wanwan, ese que no podía soportar que la gente no se preocupara de renovar su imagen de vez en cuando. Después de todo, era una adolescente con buen sentido de la moda y… no podía mentirse a sí mismo: cuando ella lo miraba así, no era capaz de decirle que no.

—Está bien —accedió entre divertido y resignado.

—¡Yay! ¡Entonces vámonos ya! —exclamó con alegría. Cogió su mano nuevamente y lo llevó con ella hacia el interior de su hogar. Kiku no pudo evitar ruborizarse por el sólo hecho de estar teniendo contacto físico con la taiwanesa, aunque fuera algo tan simple como ser tomado de la mano.

En ese momento se preguntó si algún día se acostumbraría a recibir muestras de afecto de parte de aquella taiwanesa que le había robado el corazón.

* * *

Wanwan llevaba ya tres meses viviendo en la casa de Kiku. Ambos se saludaban con una sonrisa cuando se encontraban en los pasillos por la mañana, tomaban juntos el té a la tarde y charlaban a la luz de la luna por la noche, y aquella encantadora rutina les hizo sentir que su relación se hacía cada día más cercana, como si en tan poco tiempo hubieran podido recuperar todo el tiempo que estuvieron lejos el uno del otro, aunque… no de una forma fraternal.

El amor que sentía el japonés por la joven de ojos rasgados no se había disipado en lo más mínimo, y claro, si no había desaparecido de su corazón en doscientos años, mucho menos lo habría hecho en cincuenta —que fue lo que duró el período durante el cual Alfred le causó dolor, tanto por la bomba nuclear como por el hecho de haber sido la pareja de Wanwan—.

Para él continuaba siendo un misterio si algún día conseguiría cautivarla. Por eso prefería contentarse con el hecho de vivir junto a la chica que amaba y poder verla, admirarla, charlar con ella, contemplarla todos los días.

La taiwanesa, por su parte, dudaba de sus propios sentimientos. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la idea de que Kiku era un amigo muy cercano —con el cual se había criado como si fueran hermanos— que no sabía cómo interpretar las reacciones que tenía su cuerpo cuando se rozaban o se miraban directamente a los ojos: su rostro enrojecía, sus manos sudaban, sentía un vacío en el estómago y su corazón latía con mayor rapidez. Aunque era similar a lo que sentía cuando Alfred intentaba conquistarla años atrás, no era lo mismo.

"_Algo hace que sea diferente_ —pensaba ensimismada, como si se tratara de un razonamiento lógico sumamente complejo—, _pero ¿qué?_

—Wanwan —pronunció Chien, sacándola de sus cavilaciones—, llegamos.

La joven de cabellos castaños levantó la vista desconcertada. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en un barrio repleto de boutiques y tiendas de ropa. Aquella visión hizo que sus ojos brillaran de la emoción.

—¡Genial! ¡Un paraíso comercial para recorrer hasta el agotamiento! —exclamó apretando los puños, sumamente animada. El japonés y la vietnamita sonrieron divertidos. La conocían muy bien, y sabían que adoraba la ropa.

—Creo que fue buena idea traerla de compras a Tokyo —comentó Kiku.

—Claro que sí —asintió Chien—, aquí hay una variedad de ropa tan grande que dudo que yo pueda comprar tan sólo un traje para mí.

Él soltó una risa breve. Entonces, notó que habían perdido de vista a la pequeña taiwanesa.

—¿Wanwan-chan? —preguntó, mirando en todas direcciones.

—Otra vez se perdió —masculló la joven de cabellos negros—. Bueno, no pudo haber ido muy lejos, así que dediquémonos a buscar ropa en distintas tiendas. Ya aparecerá.

—Está bien.

De esta forma, se separaron para dedicarse a comprar con más libertad.

En aquel barrio había una variedad impresionante de faldas, blusas, vestidos, camisetas, trajes, zapatos y accesorios. Resultaba impensable la posibilidad de que uno de los tres dijera "aquí no encontraré lo que necesito".

Wanwan se entretuvo buscando prendedores para el cabello hasta que la encontró Chien y la llevó con ella a buscar yukatas en una tienda cercana. Kiku, quien se encontraba en el mismo local, tenía en la mira un traje blanco con detalles azules para él.

—Te va a quedar muy bien, Kiku —le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra que piense así, Wanwan-chan. Sus consejos me son bastante útiles considerando que yo no soy para nada exigente a la hora de escoger ropa.

Ambos se sonrieron, y mientras Chien los observaba, no pudo evitar pensar que hacían una muy linda pareja.

* * *

Tras haber vuelto del barrio comercial y de haber hecho todas las compras necesarias —y una que otra no realmente necesaria—, caminaron juntos hacia la casa de Chien y la dejaron en la puerta.

—¡Me divertí mucho con ustedes!

—¡Nosotros igual!

—¡Adióoos! —se despidió agitando una de sus manos en el aire. Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo y dieron media vuelta para regresar a su hogar.

—No puedo quejarme de nada: fue un día genial y conseguí comprar todo lo que necesitaba —comentó la taiwanesa, sonriente.

—Me alegra oírlo, Wanwan-chan.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en su casa, guardaron los yukatas en el closet que Kiku había designado tiempo atrás como el de la ropa para eventos especiales. Cuando abrió la puerta para colocar los trajes de forma que no se doblasen, la chica pudo ver una gran cantidad de disfraces, y uno que otro terno.

—Nunca me habías mostrado lo que tienes guardado ahí dentro.

—Es que… es algo vergonzoso.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

—No te avergüences, a mí también me gusta disfrazarme.

Claro, el gusto por el anime y el cosplay es algo que le había "contagiado" él, aunque no recordaba haberla visto disfrazada antes. De cualquier manera, prefería verla tal y como era, porque no creía que fuera posible volver más bella a una flor tan hermosa como Wanwan.

—Bueno, supongo que no tengo por qué ocultarle algo como esto.

—¿Puedo ver tus disfraces? —preguntó con los ojos iluminados.

—Por supuesto.

Y mientras ella revisaba con curiosidad y alegría los atuendos estrafalarios de su compañero de casa, él la contemplaba en silencio con una leve sonrisa.

¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a verla como algo más que una hermana menor?... Seguramente, cuando notó que había dejado de ser una niña pequeña que se dedicaba a revolotear por los jardines de la gran casa imperial; cuando demostró que se había convertido en una fuerte y hermosa adolescente… probablemente, fue en la época en la cual vivieron juntos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en esa misma casa.

Sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando ella comenzó a preguntarle muy entusiasmada cosas como en qué ocasión había usado tal disfraz y por qué había decidido disfrazarse de cierto personaje. De esta forma, acabaron hablando de anime y mangas, y se detuvieron sólo cuando notaron que estaba oscureciendo.

—Bueno, ya es tarde —dijo ella—. Iré a revisar unos documentos antes de dormir.

—Buenas noches, Wanwan-chan. Ojalá no se le haga tarde revisándolos.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo, intentando parecer despreocupada, aunque ella tampoco deseaba estar demasiado tiempo en ello— Buenas noches —se despidió con una reverencia.

Kiku entró a su habitación, descorrió la puerta que daba al jardín y se sentó a contemplar el cielo, que aún tenía un tono levemente anaranjado en el horizonte.

"_Sea como sea, estoy enamorado _—pensó con decisión—_, y no importa cuándo, cómo ni por qué surgió este sentimiento, sino lo que me motiva a hacer y si es bueno para ambos. Ver a Wanwan-chan feliz es mi mayor prioridad, así que me encargaré de que este Matsuri sea magnífico… para que ella lo disfrute y sonría como lo hacía durante su infancia._

_

* * *

_Y así acaba la primera parte uwu espero que no haya empezado muy aburrido ni se desmotiven porque este fic vaya a ser distinto al anterior.

Sólo me queda pedir que dejen algún review. Se los agradeceré de todo corazón ;w;


	2. Negocios

Sí! Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo! Y conste que me apresuré en terminarlo sólo porque vi que había gente interesada TT_TT

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me motivan más de lo que creen.

Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

Estaba nervioso.

¿Cómo iría a tomárselo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?

A pesar de que sabía que la relación entre ambos era más bien distante desde hace mucho y no habían tenido roces en unos pocos años, era conciente también de que esa persona le desagradaba profundamente a Wanwan. Por eso pensó que lo mejor era informarle para que no se llevara ninguna sorpresa desagradable, y también porque tenía derecho a saberlo. Aún así, no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo, y fue por eso que pronunció su nombre con voz temblorosa cuando quiso contárselo.

—Wanwan-chan.

—¿Sí?

—Quería avisarle que Wang-san vendrá hoy a la noche. Espero que no le moleste.

_"¿Yao?…_ —pensó, alarmada.

—Claro que no —respondió lo más tranquila que se le hizo posible—. Supongo que lo invitaste por algún asunto económico, ¿o no?

—Sí. Como se acerca el inicio de la primavera y se harán numerosos festivales en mi nación, debo hacerme cargo de proporcionarles lo necesario a los comerciantes y abastecer todos los locales. La comida no debe escasear. Además, Wang-san y yo intercambiamos una gran cantidad de productos desde hace siglos…

—Sí, Kiku —lo interrumpió—, lo sé. No tienes que seguir dando explicaciones, lo entiendo —dijo con seriedad antes de abandonar el cuarto. Por un momento, Kiku pudo vislumbrar cierto aire de tristeza en su mirada.

_"Lo siento, Wanwan-chan_ —pensó, apesadumbrado.

* * *

Wanwan se la pasó el resto del día tratando asuntos con su superior, y cuando acabó con ello, bajó a buscar algo de comer a la cocina. Tras haber cogido un durazno del bol de las frutas, contempló el cielo por unos segundos a través de la ventana y notó que el cielo aún no había perdido por completo su tono anaranjado. Fue entonces cuando oyó la voz de Wang Yao proveniente de una habitación cercana.

_"¡Es Yao!_ —pensó volteando la cabeza hacia la puerta, inquieta— _¿No que iba a llegar más tarde?_

Aunque Kiku le había dicho que lo invitaba para tratar asuntos económicos, escuchaba reír al chino como si estuvieran charlando de lo más relajados.

Casi por inercia, siguió sus voces y caminó por el pasillo sigilosamente. Cuando sus voces se oían con la claridad suficiente como para entender todo lo que decían, se arrimó a la pared.

—Eso me recuerda a las veces que jugabas con ella en los jardines de la casa imperial —comentó Yao, sonriente.

—Wang-san, no era necesario que recordara eso —dijo frunciendo el ceño, mostrándose ligeramente avergonzado. Yao soltó una carcajada, por lo que no notó que el japonés estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que dejó de reír y lo observó detenidamente.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kiku?

—¿Ah? —musitó, volviendo a la realidad— No, nada, nada…

—¿Estás seguro?

—No es nada.

Yao arqueó las cejas, y al observar aquella expresión, el japonés bajó la mirada algo avergonzado. No valía la pena mentirle si había sido el primero en descubrir tiempo atrás sus sentimientos por Wanwan.

—Recordé algunas cosas de cuando vivíamos todos juntos —contó—, como la vez que le dije a usted que Wanwan-chan era tan bella como una peonía.

—¿Una peonía? —repitió sonriente— ¿Por qué creías eso? Ya lo olvidé.

—Bueno, no es que lo creyera, porque sigo pensando que es verdad.

La chica de ojos rasgados pudo escuchar muy bien aquella declaración, la cual causó que su corazón diera un vuelco dentro de su pecho. Recordaba a la perfección lo que Kiku había dicho aquel día, pero como quería saber qué diría después, permaneció detrás de la puerta por más tiempo del que pretendía, ya que si estaban hablando de ella, seguramente era de su incumbencia…

—A pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido, no he dejado de pensar así —prosiguió él con una expresión sumamente tranquila, aunque lo meditó por unos segundos y se corrigió—. No, en realidad… ahora pienso distinto.

Ella permaneció con la espalda apoyada en la pared exterior del cuarto, expectante. ¿Habría cambiado su visión de ella con el paso de los años?

—Ahora que la veo todos los días he podido confirmarme a mí mismo que es mucho más hermosa —sonrió—, porque todas las experiencias que vivió forzaron a aquella peonía a florecer en la adversidad —pronunció con tal suavidad que el rostro de Wanwan enrojeció por completo—, y la flor que es capaz de crecer en un ambiente adverso resulta ser más bella que cualquier otra.

Su rostro enrojeció de tal forma que podría haberse confundido con la blusa tradicional color rosa que llevaba puesta, y su corazón latió con tal fuerza que pensó que podría salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. Ella no pudo verlo, pero Yao sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo:

—Bueeeno, creo que ya puedes salir, Wanwan.

Tanto ella como Kiku abrieron los ojos de forma exagerada, impactados.

_"¡¿Cómo supo que estoy aquí? _—pensó, nerviosísima—_ ¡Será mejor que corra!_

Pero era demasiado tarde: Yao deslizó la puerta y lo primero que vio fue su expresión de estupor y su rostro tan colorado como una cereza.

—Este… ehm… ¡yo no los estaba espiando ni nada! —mintió mientras movía las manos frenéticamente.

—Ahh, creo que voy a tomar aire —anunció en voz alta, ignorándola por completo—. El tiempo está muy bueno como para quedarse aquí encerrado.

Pasmada, observó cómo se marchaba con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, tan relajado y contento como solía estar siempre. El japonés salió segundos después por la puerta, ruborizado y con la misma expresión de estupefacción que ella.

—No voy a preguntar por qué se encontraba escuchando a escondidas —dijo sin mirarla a la cara.

—Por favor, no te enojes conmigo, Kiku…

—No estoy enojado… estoy sumamente avergonzado.

—¿De quién? ¿De mí? —preguntó asustada.

—No… de lo que dije. No pensaba decírselo nunca. Ahora es tanta la vergüenza que siento que ni siquiera puedo verla a los ojos.

Wanwan no supo qué responder, mientras que Kiku comenzó a correr por el pasillo para encontrar a la persona con la que debería estar haciendo negocios.

Cuando la taiwanesa pudo poner sus ideas en orden, recordó que Yao la había tratado de la misma manera que cuando vivían juntos.

—¡Ese descarado! —chilló, indignada— ¡¿Qué se cree?

El hombre de ojos recordó que su socio había dicho algo acerca de que el tiempo estaba muy bueno afuera como para desperdiciarlo, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, y allí lo encontró, observando tranquilamente el cielo en un asiento de piedra.

—¡Wang-san —lo llamó mientras corría para llegar a él—, exijo una explicación! —se detuvo y lo observó molesto. Yao lo miró divertido.

—En un futuro cercano me lo agradecerás, Kiku Honda.

—¿Qué es lo que le agradeceré? ¡Ni siquiera entiendo lo que ocurrió hace un momento!

—No hay nada que entender. Es sólo que conozco muy bien a Wanwan.

Kiku lo miró más extrañado aún.

—Cuando pequeña también espiaba las conversaciones ajenas —explicó con cierto aire de nostalgia—. No digo que no ha crecido ni que sigue siendo una chica inmadura, pero hay cosas que las personas no cambian. Wanwan es curiosa por naturaleza —hizo una pausa, observando la luna creciente en el cielo nocturno—. Ahh, como sea —dijo colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza—, ni siquiera estoy molesto con ella, no tiene importancia. Nosotros teníamos que hacer negocios, ¿cierto? No perdamos el tiempo.

El japonés lo pensó mejor y cayó en la cuenta de que no hacía falta hablar sobre aquel incidente en seguida. Podrían hacerlo perfectamente tras terminar lo que tenían pendiente, así que mientras indicaba el interior de su hogar, pidió:

—Por favor, sígame.

* * *

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ha llegado la hora de que me vaya —anunció Yao mientras se desperezaba. Incluso cuando se trataba de un negocio, se mostraba muy relajado.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted.

—Lo mismo digo.

Después de que Yao se marchara, la pequeña taiwanesa se acercó a Kiku con la cabeza gacha y dijo:

—Lo siento.

—No tiene que disculparse —la tranquilizó con una tímida sonrisa—, es normal que sienta curiosidad después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

Wanwan levantó la mirada, mostrando sus mejillas sonrosadas. Estaba avergonzada de sí misma.

—A pesar de que digo que soy una adulta, a veces sigo comportándome como una niña pequeña. De verdad lo siento.

—No diga eso, a mí me gusta cómo es Wanwan-chan.

"_Precisamente, por nunca haber perdido ese encanto infantil es que usted me cautiva_ —pensó él. Aquella era una de las cosas que le gustaría poder decirle a la persona que amaba, pero que su timidez nunca se lo permitió.

—De cualquier manera, no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice —declaró—… aunque tengo una duda.

—¿Cuál?

Dudó por unos segundos, pero finalmente preguntó, nerviosa:

—¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Yao? ¿De verdad… piensas eso de mí?

El corazón de Kiku dio un gran salto dentro de él.

"_¿Qué debería hacer en una situación como esta?_ —se preguntó, alarmado. Sintió que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, ya que no podía responder de forma ambigua ni mucho menos mentirle. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

—Este… verá —balbuceó en un intento por responder algo—… yo…

—No —lo interrumpió—, no respondas. Olvida que te lo pregunté —dijo antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo. Él la observó confundido. En las últimas horas habían ocurrido cosas extrañas, pero decidió que lo mejor era, tal y como había dicho la chica, olvidarlo por un momento.


	3. Festival

D-Disculpen TT_TT –llora extremamente mientras intenta protegerse de los verdurazos (?) de los lectores– no actualicé en MESES porque el maldito colegio consumió todo mi tiempo! (Explicación: tuve que hacer una monografía de 40 páginas, escribir 4 cuentos, entregar montones de trabajos y hasta grabar un video en INGLÉS D:…) Pero ya terminaron las fechas de exámenes y plazos de entrega, así que estoy LIBREEEEEEEAGH! –explota–

Recién ahora pude terminar este cap, porque estaba incompleto... Estos pequeños detalles son una gran complicación a la hora de actualizar, pero bueno… disfrútenlo, y ojalá dejen algún review para darme a entender que aún leen esta historia ;A;…

Saludos!

* * *

Finalmente, llegó la noche en que se realizaría el festival. Kiku, con su yukata nuevo puesto, golpeó la puerta de una habitación del segundo piso.

—Wanwan-chan, la espero en la entrada —avisó.

—¡Está bien! —respondió ella desde el interior del cuarto.

Se alejó de la puerta y bajó las escaleras con calma; después de todo, sabía que su compañera de hogar era de las que tardaban bastante en estar completamente vestidas, maquilladas, peinadas y perfumadas para asistir a algún evento en especial. La esperó pacientemente hasta que, rato después, sintió los pasos de alguien que bajaba los peldaños. Volteó de manera inconciente y se encontró con la visión más maravillosa que sus ojos habían tenido el placer de apreciar: Wanwan, con su yukata rojo, los ojos delineados al estilo oriental con una corta línea hacia fuera cada uno, el cabello recogido en una cola alta con un prendedor de flores y los labios color escarlata, lucía como una muñeca de porcelana fina de metro cincuenta; mientras que ese aire de timidez y sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas le daban un toque de inocencia con el que parecía sacada de un relato, no de la realidad.

—No me mires así, me incomoda —dijo ella con la mirada baja y una nota de nerviosismo en la voz. Sin darse cuenta, Kiku la estaba observando con la boca entreabierta. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que la taiwanesa había descendido por completo y se encontraba en frente suyo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente—, no era mi intención incomodarla.

"_Wanwan-chan luce realmente hermosa… pero debo contenerme_ —pensó—_… Si comienzo a sacarle fotos, se molestará conmigo._

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. El dueño de casa abrió y se encontró con el rostro de Chien, quien llevaba puesto un yukata celeste con detalles en color blanco y menta. Ambos se saludaron con una reverencia, y lo primero que la vietnamita dijo fue:

—¡Wanwan, te ves muy bonita!

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

—Bueno, ya que Betonamu-san ha llegado, sería conveniente que nos encamináramos hacia el festival.

—Sí —asintieron ambas.

De esta forma, se dirigieron al lugar de encuentro. Chien se reuniría con Thaksin, por lo que no habría problema si él y Wanwan se separaban del grupo en algún momento. Nadie estaría solo y nada podría arruinar sus planes. Eso fue lo que pensó Kiku, quien había estado pensando en ello toda la semana.

Habiendo llegado, observaron maravillados a su alrededor: los faroles, los yukatas, las guirnaldas de papel y el resto de la decoración creaban un arco iris de colores vibrantes en medio de la oscuridad de la noche; la comida abundaba y su delicioso aroma atraía incluso a quienes no tenían una pizca de hambre; las entretenciones no escaseaban, ya que entre la pesca de pequeñas carpas, los bailes, los pequeños fuegos artificiales y los demás juegos no había cómo aburrirse. Todo era fantástico. Pero las necesidades básicas suelen opacar ese tipo de cosas…

—Qué hambre tengo —dijo Chien, a quien se le hacía agua la boca con toda esa apetitosa comida extranjera que rara vez tenía la oportunidad de probar—. Thaksin, se me antoja un okonomiyaki, ¿quieres que te traiga uno también?

—No hace falta —respondió Thaksin con una amable sonrisa—, te acompañaré.

—Pero ¿y los demás?

—No se preocupen por nosotros —dijo Kiku—, en algún momento nos encontraremos de nuevo.

—Está bien —asintió el tailandés—. Entonces vayamos, Chien.

De esta forma, se quedaron solos los dos.

_"No pensé que sería tan fácil_ —pensó el japonés.

—Y… ¿se siente a gusto en el festival, Wanwan-chan?

—¡Claro! —contestó muy animada— Se ve que te esmeraste en que quedara perfecto. De los que se han llevado a cabo en tu casa, este debe ser uno de los más bellos que he visto.

—Me complace enormemente oírlo —dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Caminaron entre la multitud algo nerviosos. Nunca habían estado en una situación parecida, pero como Wanwan no soportaba los silencios incómodos, comentó de pronto:

—Recuerdo que la primera vez que me trajiste a un festival fue cuando yo era pequeña. Todo parecía tan mágico…

Kiku la observó durante unos segundos y detectó un bello y poco usual brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Y ahora… qué le parece? —preguntó, curioso.

Ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

—Supongo que sí… porque estás conmigo.

Kiku enrojeció hasta las orejas en menos de dos segundos.

—¿Quiere que vayamos por takoyaki? —propuso en un intento por cambiar de tema.

—¡Sí! Hace mucho que no como takoyaki.

Ambos se acercaron a un puesto donde un vendedor preparaba dichas bolitas. La chica de ojos oscuros las devoraba con los ojos mientras su acompañante pedía una docena para ambos.

"_Estoy sumamente nervioso… Debo decírselo, pero antes corresponde encontrar un lugar apropiado para hacerlo._

Y mientras engullían la comida, a Kiku se le ocurrió llevar a Wanwan a un sitio menos concurrido para concretar su plan.

—Wanwan-chan, ¿le parece bien que nos alejemos un momento de la multitud para observar el lago?

—Está bien.

Se alejaron de los faroles de papel de arroz y los deliciosos olores para descender por una pequeña cuesta que conducía al lago iluminado por las luciérnagas y las luces de algunos botes. Hallándose solos ellos dos, con los estómagos y los paladares contentos, sentían como si flotaran en las nubes, pero esto no distrajo al japonés de cumplir con su propósito. Cuando la última bolita de pulpo acabó en las profundidades de su estómago, se detuvo en seco. Su compañera no se percató, por lo que tuvo que llamarla.

—Wanwan-chan.

—¡Ah! —soltó, girando sobre sus talones— ¿Qué pasa?

—Acérquese, por favor.

Sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría, la chica volvió sobre sus pasos para colocarse frente a él.

—Wanwan-chan —repitió mirándola directamente a los ojos e intentando esconder el pánico que sentía en ese preciso instante.

—¿Hm?

Kiku tragó saliva.

—¡Por favor —pidió haciendo una reverencia—, sea mi novia!

Entonces, el tiempo se detuvo. Era la primera vez que aquel hombre tan tímido e inseguro hacía algo tan osado. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad y sus manos sudaban al mismo tiempo que sus nervios lo hacían temblar ligeramente, causando que se le hiciera más difícil mantenerse en pie. Desgraciadamente, al torcer su cuerpo no pudo ver la expresión de asombro que había en el rostro de ella, pero sí pudo escucharla cuando contestó:

—Sí.

Incrédulo, se enderezó y abrió los ojos al máximo

—Sí —repitió con los ojos vidriosos, las mejillas encendidas y una tierna sonrisa—, quiero ser tu novia.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y su mente se paralizó. Había aceptado. Lo que estaba viviendo ¿era real? ¿No estaba soñando?

—Estoy muy feliz —murmuró Wanwan—… nunca pensé que te animarías a hacerlo.

—En realidad, yo tampoco pensé que podría —respondió, sacándole una pequeña carcajada a la persona que ahora era su novia. Se vieron a los ojos unos segundos, hasta que acortaron la distancia entre ellos para sumirse en un cálido abrazo.

Qué tranquilidad, qué calma sentía. Al final todo había salido bien.

Se separaron un momento para observar a los pequeños insectos que encendían y apagaban sus luces mientras volaban sobre el lago. Entonces, Wanwan cayó en la cuenta de que también había llegado el momento para ella. Bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos un momento, tomó aire y dijo:

—Quiero pedirte algo.

Kiku levantó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Qué querría pedirle que parecía ser tan difícil para ella?

—Dígame.

Levantó la vista para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, y con el rostro del mismo color que una cereza preguntó:

—¿Podemos besarnos?

Su mente quedó en blanco. ¿Besarse? Increíble. Ya le había parecido bastante sorprendente el hecho de que aceptara salir con él como para que le pidiese que dieran el siguiente paso. Lo había repetido millones de veces a lo largo de su vida: era muy inexperto, y no sabía si podría hacerlo bien, lo que lo ponía más nervioso. Además…

—¿No le importa que no nos hayamos lavado los dientes?

Wanwan rió.

—No, Kiku. Sino, no te lo estaría pidiendo.

… Y cuando vio cómo se cerraban sus ojos y se suavizaban sus facciones, comprendió que no podía negarse, y mucho menos si era ella quien se lo estaba pidiendo.

En ese momento intentó recordar todo lo que hacían los personajes de las películas y series de televisión cuando besaban a alguien: abrazaban a su chica o la tomaban por los hombros, cerraban los ojos, unían sus labios y… bueno, eso… se besaban. Y aunque visto de aquella forma no parecía ser tan complejo, se estremecía de pavor con sólo visualizarse a sí mismo llevándolo a la práctica.

¿Por qué hacerlo en la vida real no era tan fácil como en un anime?

De cualquier manera, no era correcto hacer esperar a su novia. Tímidamente se acercó a su rostro y rozó sus labios con suavidad, pero permaneció quieto, ya que no sabía qué más hacer. Duró unos pocos segundos. Fue un beso suave, tranquilo, tierno, delicado.

—Vaya —comentó la chica del yukata rojo—, te dejé con lápiz labial.

El japonés se llevó rápidamente las yemas de los dedos a la boca, pero pensó casi de inmediato que no serviría de nada quitárselo.

—No importa —dijo tomándole los hombros. Acercaron sus rostros y se besaron otra vez, y otra más, hasta que Wanwan pidió que se detuvieran.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él— ¿Hice algo mal?

—No —explicó con la respiración agitada—, es que me puse muy nerviosa.

El hombre de ojos castaños podía sentir cómo temblaba.

"_Al parecer, sigue siendo una chica tímida _—pensó sorprendido_—… porque esta no es una experiencia desconocida para ella y, sin embargo, está nerviosa_—sonrió para sí, enternecido.

—Bueno, ya tendremos más oportunidades para hacerlo.

Y a pesar de que no era más fácil que en la televisión o en los videojuegos, Kiku aprendió que era muchísimo mejor vivir la experiencia.

Después de besarse, ambos se sentaron en una valla baja que había cerca del lago a contemplar nuevamente las luciérnagas tomados de la mano. Y cuando menos se lo esperaban, el agua comenzó a vibrar y mostró el reflejo de una hermosa flor de fuego abriéndose en el cielo: era el inicio de un espectáculo de pirotecnia.

A pesar de que tanto Kiku como Wanwan habían visto millones de fuegos artificiales a lo largo de su vida, en ese momento los observaban como si fuera la primera vez.

—Esto es como un sueño… —comentó ella.

—No sé por qué, pero siento que estos son los fuegos artificiales más bellos que he visto.

—Es porque estamos juntos —sonrió, provocando que Kiku sonriera con ella.

"_Sin duda, esa es la razón…_


	4. Color de Rosa

Por fin!

De verdad que lo siento por la extrema demora ;_; -esquiva tomatazos- el final de año siempre es una época muy ajetreada para todos uwu y yo no fui la excepción. Pero la inspiración me atacó hace unos pocos días y conseguí terminar este cap! -que salió más largo de lo que esperaba xD pero bueh, mejor aún, no?-

**Advertencia:** Al final de este cap hay un elemento que podría catalogarse como R16, por lo que aún no cambiaré el rating del fic a M. En el próximo capítulo tal vez lo haga, ya que ahí se vienen las escenas R18 que avisé que pondría cuando comencé a escribir esta historia. A parte de eso, por ahora no hay nada fuerte ni traumante xDD

* * *

Había llegado el Hanami, fecha en la cual personas de todo Japón se reunían en los parques, ya fuera con amigos, familia o compañeros de trabajo, para disfrutar de un placentero día de campo bajo la sombra de un cerezo. Kiku se encargó de reservar un lugar con un mes de antelación, ya que sabía que los empresarios eran los primeros en hacer reservaciones y siempre se llevaban los mejores puestos. Como antes no solía acudir al Hanami debido a que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo, nunca se preocupó por eso, pero ahora era diferente.

—Por eso, Wanwan-chan —explicó el japonés—, hoy gozaremos de una vista maravillosa mientras engullimos nuestros bentos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que almorzaremos bajo un espléndido árbol de cerezo ubicado sobra una pequeña colina. Completamente solos —aclaró.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! —exclamó radiante de felicidad, lanzándose a sus brazos— ¡Estoy muy contenta, Kiku! ¡Muchas gracias!

Durante varios días, Wanwan quiso comentarle que tenía muchas ganas de ver las flores de cerezo y hacer un día de campo con él, pero nunca se animó a hacerlo. Por suerte para ella, Kiku se le había adelantado.

—Usted sabe que deseo su felicidad más que cualquier otra cosa —respondió él, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en sentir ese cálido abrazo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

* * *

Wanwan ahogó un grito y observó con la boca abierta aquellos árboles que habían reemplazado cada una de sus hojas por pequeñas y delicadas flores.

—Es realmente hermoso… —murmuró maravillada cuando llegaron a la entrada del parque.

—Así es.

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia la colina que tenían reservada. Kiku se sentía algo nervioso, ya que era su primera "cita" y no sabía qué hacer exactamente, mientras que la mente de Wanwan había sido absorbida por la belleza de las flores, por lo que no emitía una sola palabra.

Habiendo llegado a la cima, acomodaron las cosas para el día de campo y tomaron asiento bajo un espléndido cerezo.

—No puedo creer que esto sea sólo para nosotros dos —comentó la taiwanesa después de haber permanecido muda durante todo el trayecto—… ¡es tan bello! Debe ser el árbol más grande de todo el parque.

Kiku asintió, meditabundo. Desde que comenzó a salir con ella no había logrado ignorar una duda que golpeaba insistentemente dentro de su cabeza, por lo que decidió aprovechar aquella oportunidad para que ella misma le diera una respuesta.

—Wanwan-chan —pidió, levemente sonrojado—, necesito preguntarle algo.

Wanwan abrió los ojos, mostrándose sorprendida por aquella pregunta tan repentina.

—Está bien. Dime.

—… ¿Por qué se fijó en mí?

La chica ladeó la cabeza y meditó su respuesta unos segundos.

—Tal vez porque tú te enamoraste de mí primero. Conmigo siempre fuiste más amable y atento que con cualquier otra persona, y bueno… puede que el haber descubierto que todo eso no lo hacías porque me quisieras como a una hermana, sino como algo más… causó que me replanteara las cosas y pudiera valorar realmente todo lo que siempre habías hecho por mí… y apreciarlo de otra forma.

—Pero eso no lo hice porque deseara algo más con usted, sino porque yo la amaba y quería asistirla en todo lo que fuera posible.

—No digo que lo hayas hecho porque pretendías conquistarme. Además, creo que antes era demasiado joven como para estar contigo…

El semblante de Kiku ensombreció. Wanwan se percató de esto y rápidamente dijo:

—Lo siento, no digo que sea algo malo ni nada, sólo… creo que no me fijé en ti antes porque no era lo suficientemente madura.

_"Yao tenía razón cuando decía que yo aún era una niña _—pensó, y esto fue algo que no quiso pronunciar en voz alta porque detestaba tener que darle la razón a un individuo que tantas veces la importunó.

—Ya veo —murmuró él.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó— ¿Por qué te fijaste en mí?

El corazón de Kiku comenzó a latir rápidamente.

—Esto… ya no lo recuerdo —respondió con honestidad—… fue hace demasiado tiempo. Pero supongo que fue por su encanto natural y su belleza.

Wanwan desvió la mirada ruborizada.

—De todas formas, no creo que interese lo que a mí me atrajo de usted, porque tiene tantas cualidades que era imposible que pudiera fijarme en alguien más.

—Pero qué dices —soltó con una risa nerviosa—, yo no tengo tantas cualidades.

—Claro que sí, Wanwan-chan —insistió—: usted es hermosa, fuerte, inteligente, agradable y realmente adorable.

—¡No soy adorable! —protestó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Qué linda! Incluso cuando contradice a las personas luce verdaderamente adorable.

—¡Dije que no soy adorable!

Y aquella discusión sin importancia quedó inconclusa, ya que ambos sintieron en ese preciso instante que sus estómagos rugían.

—Me alegra haber puesto el despertador a las seis: conseguí terminar todos los papeleos y me dio el tiempo suficiente para preparar estos bentos —comentó Kiku mientras abría uno de los recipientes de plástico que había traído consigo. Aquellos almuerzos eran verdaderas obras de arte: uno de ellos incluía pequeños conejos hechos de arroz, y detalles como los ojos, nariz y boca de estos mismos habían sido fabricados con alga nori; mientras que el segundo plano constaba de flores de jamón, un sol de maíz, nubes de coliflor y herbaje de espinaca y col. El otro bento incluía un paisaje nevado de carne picada y arroz; pingüinos de alga nori, clara y yema de huevo y zanahoria, y un océano de algas marinas varias.

Wanwan observó alucinada aquellos paisajes en miniatura.

—Son tan bonitos que me da un poco de pena comérmelos —confesó—, pero como los preparaste tú, no puedo dejar que se desperdicien —sonrió, devorándolos con los ojos. Sabía muy bien que Kiku se destacaba en cocinar platillos fríos—. Les tomaré una foto antes, para comer sin remordimientos.

—No es necesario —explicó—, ya les tomé muchísimas fotos en la mañana.

—Ah… está bien. Entonces ¡que aproveche! —anunció a la vez que tomaba los palillos.

Después de haber compartido y engullido sus bentos, la taiwanesa percibió que su novio tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

—¿Pasa algo, Kiku?

—Ah —soltó, saliendo de su embelesamiento—. No, nada. Es sólo que —Wanwan lo observó con curiosidad—… las flores de cerezo son bellísimas.

—Eso es verdad —asintió.

—Son fascinantes, precisamente, por su naturaleza efímera. No permanecen en las ramas de los cerezos por más de un mes y, sin embargo, el deleite que sentimos al observarlas y descansar bajo su sombra es inmenso. Durante esta época, los suelos son adornados con pétalos de flores y los corazones de las personas se llenan de energía después de un período colmado de trabajo. Este breve espectáculo es una suerte de respiro para todos nosotros, ¿no es así?

—Sí —sonrió—. Yo también me sentía algo cansada —confesó—, pero al ver todas estas flores, el cansancio desapareció como por arte de magia. Espero que todas las personas que viven aquí sientan lo mismo. Aunque —recordó—… una vez dijiste que las flores de cerezo tenían un significado más profundo.

—Exactamente. Para los seres humanos, representan la fragilidad de la existencia y la brevedad de la misma vida —hizo una pausa—. A esto se debe que, cuando comparto una experiencia como esta a su lado, me dé cuenta de lo afortunado que soy.

Wanwan cerró los ojos.

—Somos realmente afortunados al ser inmortales, ¿no es así?

—Sí…

—Me alegra que un hombre tan profundo y maduro sea mi novio —susurró, acurrucándose a su lado.

—Y a mí me llena de felicidad hacer sonreír a esta pequeña peonía.

Los párpados de Kiku descendieron lentamente. Respirando el aroma de la primavera y el perfume de su amada mientras acariciaba sus dedos, se dejó invadir por la calma absoluta, hasta que ella dijo:

—Algún día te devolveré este gesto. Fue más grato de lo que imaginaba.

—No es necesario, no se preocupe.

"_Siempre deseé su felicidad _—pensó Kiku—,_ desde que era una pequeña isla que nadie conocía más que nosotros, los países asiáticos._

—Su felicidad es la mía, Wanwan-chan.

—Lo mismo digo —sonrió—, por eso te sorprenderé con algo genial en cualquier momento.

—Está bien —murmuró antes de comenzar a besar su cuello. Wanwan se estremeció de gusto y depositó un beso en sus labios. Kiku torció su cuerpo para abrazarla y recostarse con ella en el pasto.

—No sé qué milagro me habrá puesto junto a usted, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que no quiero dejarla ir jamás.

La chica sonrió dulcemente.

—Nunca me alejaré de ti —respondió.

De esta manera, ambos pasaron una tarde agradable al pie de un majestuoso cerezo, observando por momentos cómo caían pétalos con las leves brisas primaverales, sin que nada ni nadie quebrantara la paz que sentían.

* * *

Habiendo regresado del Hanami, ambos tomaron asiento en el futón reclinable de color negro que se hallaba en la habitación de Kiku.

—Ahh —suspiró Wanwan—, fue fantástico haber compartido este día contigo.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió amablemente—. Yo lo disfruté tanto como usted.

Wanwan lo miró fijamente a los ojos y acarició su rostro con suavidad. El japonés colocó su mano sobre la de ella y cerró sus párpados.

Llevaban juntos unas pocas semanas y, aunque habían sabido aprovechar el tiempo, éste había pasado volando para ambos. A pesar de que habían conseguido superar en gran parte su timidez, Wanwan se dio cuenta de que aún no le había dicho que lo amaba. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que había llegado el momento de hacerlo.

—Te amo, Kiku.

El japonés abrió los ojos de inmediato.

—¿Q-Qué acaba de decir?

—Que te amo —repitió con el rostro completamente rojo. Era la primera vez en su vida que articulaba palabras tan poderosas como esas.

Estaba impactado. A pesar de que deseaba más que nada que su novia pronunciase aquellas palabras, le costaba dar crédito a sus oídos; después de todo, esperó siglos para poder oírlas.

—Yo también la amo —respondió antes de besar la mejilla de ella con dulzura. Su corazón latía rápidamente y su alma rebosaba de felicidad. Cada vez que ocurría algo de ese estilo entre ambos no podía evitar sentirse como en un sueño.

Wanwan besó la comisura de los labios de Kiku. Él besó su labio inferior, y así se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso. Pero cuando las caricias comenzaron a excitar a Kiku, tuvo que detenerse.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, extrañada.

—Espero no le moleste lo que voy a decir, pero… creo que estoy algo viejo para estas cosas.

Aquellas palabras ocultaban su verdadero miedo: si bien era una nación muy antigua y sumamente sabia, no tenía idea de lo que era estar así con una persona, ya que jamás se había comprometido con alguien; lo suyo sólo habían sido choques, encuentros "casuales" o solicitudes de un servicio por una sola noche. Le aterraba pensar que podía cometer un error y quedar como un idiota frente a su novia, porque ella sí tenía real experiencia, aunque no fuese vasta.

En ese momento se preguntó por qué no existirían clases para ser una buena pareja…

Para su sorpresa, Wanwan no se molestó, pero tampoco cedió.

—… Veamos qué dices después de esto.

… Y cuando sintió que la chica de cabellos castaños le tomaba los brazos y lo besaba una y otra vez, se olvidó de todo. Poco a poco fueron tendiéndose a lo largo del futón, la espalda del japonés quedó apoyada contra el asiento y el cuerpo de la taiwanesa acabó arriba del suyo. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir con más fuerza producto de la gran descarga hormonal que tenía lugar en sus cuerpos. Kiku abrazaba a Wanwan con una ternura que ni siquiera él sabía que era capaz de transmitir. Ella acarició su espalda, sus brazos, sus manos y descendió hacia la cadera, hasta que volvió a subir por la espalda, llegando a acariciar también los hombros, el cuello y el rostro de aquel hombre con sus pequeñas manos. Profundizaron en el beso, y ni cuenta se dieron de cuando ya se habían olvidado de todo lo que los rodeaba, de sus preocupaciones, del lugar en el que se encontraban, de la demás gente… porque en ese momento sólo importaban ellos dos, sólo debían sentir el amor del otro… sólo eso, y nada más.

Entonces, de casualidad, sin siquiera pensarlo, Wanwan desvió la vista hacia la entrepierna de él y divisó un bulto levantado. En ese momento decidió ignorarlo, pero aquella imagen no se borraría fácilmente de su memoria.

* * *

_Gracias, ragazzo mio, por inspirarme y motivarme a seguir con esta historia._

Sería mucho pedir algún review para conocer sus humildes opiniones, lectoras y lectores? *-*


	5. Primera Vez

HE VUELTOOOO! -se cubre la cabeza con una cacerola para evitar los tomatazos, lechugazos, cebollazos y demases del público- Y me disculpo una vez más por TODO el tiempo que estuve ausente uwu Pasaron muchas cosas, créanme ;_; (la falta de inspiración también me afectó) pero, sin proponérselo, Feña-seito me motivó a seguir mis historias con sus chillidos de fangirl loca xD o sea, es gracias a ella que POR FIN terminé este cap!

Ahora sí, cambié el rating del fic a M. Es la única advertencia que puedo hacerles. Ah, y que tan sólo tengo que subir el epílogo de la historia para que esté oficialmente terminada.

Disfruten!

**Y por favor, dejen un review *-*! Sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mí ;_;!**

P.D: Nunca antes había escrito... bueh, no sé cómo calificarlo, pero podría decirse que es entre lime y lemon xD (para que vean lo inexperta que soy en el género ;w;) Espero no haberlo hecho mal.

* * *

Los meses habían transcurrido pacíficamente en el plano laboral, y fogosamente en el plano sentimental. A pesar de que ambos eran muy tímidos, una vez entraron en confianza lograron conversar acerca de lo que deseaban hacer juntos en la intimidad, y así avanzar poco a poco. Compartieron momentos mucho más intensos que el que tuvo lugar sobre el futón negro, respetando ciertos límites que estaban relacionados con sus principales zonas erógenas. Kiku, por su parte, temía hacer algo que ofendiese a Wanwan. El cuerpo de su novia era sagrado y sabía que ciertas partes no le estaban permitidas a nadie más que ella, que era su dueña y soberana. Él confiaba en su propia fuerza de voluntad y su capacidad de mantener las manos quietas, pero no conseguía deshacerse de los nervios cada vez que se sentía tentado a subir de nivel con ella, y este problema no pudo ser solucionado hasta que, un día, la misma Wanwan hizo una importante revelación:

—Quiero hacerlo —declaró con voz queda, dejando a Kiku completamente atónito.

—¿Ha… hacerlo?

Ella asintió, sonrojada como nunca antes.

—Pero… ¿qué es lo que quiere hacer exactamente? Porque nosotros juntos podemos hacer una infinidad de cosas, como salir al parque y tomarnos de la mano, pero…

—Tú sabes —lo interrumpió—… a lo que me refiero. Por favor, no me hagas decirlo otra vez…

El japonés guardó silencio unos segundos, sintiendo más nervios que nunca.

—Por favor, di algo… —musitó Wanwan.

—… Si eso es lo que usted desea —respondió—, estoy de acuerdo. Sólo tengo que recordarle que soy muy inexperto. Por eso le pido que, por favor, me corrija si llego a incomodarla en algún momento.

—Sí —asintió, temblando ligeramente.

De esta forma, se prepararon para realizar aquel deseo, aunque tendrían que derribar ciertas barreras primero. Tal y como se encontraban, sentados en la cama de dos plazas estilo japonés —que compartían desde hace poco—, resultaba difícil no sentirse inquietos aunque ni siquiera se estuvieran tocando. Pero ¿por qué estaban tan distanciados y tan juntos al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué se cohibían tanto? Ya se habían besado, ya habían tenido momentos apasionados, e incluso vivían en la misma casa y dormían en la misma habitación. ¿Qué era lo que resultaba tan vergonzoso?

—Creo que soy demasiado tímida —murmuró ella.

—… ¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó Kiku con las mejillas encendidas.

Con cierta dificultad, Wanwan consiguió pronunciar:

—Da tú el primer paso, por favor.

Y aquellas palabras se clavaron en la mente de Kiku como lo haría un cuchillo bien afilado en el tronco de un arce.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido, deseando para sí que no lo estuviera pidiendo en serio.

—Por favor… Estoy muy nerviosa, a penas puedo moverme…

—Si está tan nerviosa, podemos dejarlo para otro momento.

—No. Quiero hacerlo —declaró cerrando los ojos con fuerza—, y ya me dijiste que estaba bien. No puedes retractarte ahora…

Kiku la observó sumamente tenso.

"_No, no puedo _—pensó—_. Tiene razón, porque Wanwan-chan acaba de mostrarme sus sentimientos y sus deseos más íntimos… Creo que sólo me queda guiarme por la intuición… y por ese libro del Kamasutra que me regaló Fransu-san hace unas cuantas navidades._

Titubeante, Kiku giró su torso hacia ella, movió lentamente su brazo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Wanwan. La chica permaneció inmóvil y muda. Lo único que se oía era la respiración de ambos. Entonces, aquel hombre colocó la mano que tenía libre sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella y la tendió con suavidad sobre el colchón.

—¿Así está bien, Wanwan-chan?

—Sí —asintió ella.

Se incorporó levemente y la observó con sus profundos ojos castaños. La mirada de su novia revelaba los nervios que la carcomían por dentro, y sus piernas juntas y rígidas delataban su miedo ante lo desconocido. El japonés se acercó a sus labios y los besó con dulzura. Luego descendió por el cuello y recorrió su brazo; luego, el otro. Se colocó más abajo para levantarle un poco la blusa rosa pastel y así comenzar a besar y acariciar suavemente su vientre. La respiración de Wanwan se agitaba conforme Kiku iba explorando su cuerpo con los labios. Cuando ya había recorrido gran parte de su torso, se incorporó para observar su expresión. La mirada de ella había cambiado y los nervios parecían haber desaparecido, o al menos haber sido opacados por todos los sentimientos que habían aflorado en su interior. En ese momento, Kiku se sintió mucho más seguro que antes: aquella fue la señal que había estado esperando. Pasó una pierna por encima de las de ella para colocarse sobre su chica con delicadeza. Comenzó a besar su cuello con suavidad, luego su rostro, y así llegó a sus labios nuevamente.

"_No sabía lo bien que se sentía tomar la iniciativa… _—pensó.Al parecer, las hormonas de Kiku no estaban tan "gastadas" como él mismo creía.

El primer movimiento de Wanwan fue rodear la espalda de su novio con los brazos y hundir los dedos en su ropa. Él le acarició el cuello, los hombros y el cabello sin dejar de besarla cada vez con más pasión. Ella comenzó a acariciar su espalda y a descender por el tronco con sus manos, y así compartieron ardientes caricias durante unos minutos.

Como era de esperarse, la libido de ambos fue aumentando, y esto causó que se detuvieran repentinamente. Sintieron que había llegado la hora de avanzar:

—¿Se molestaría si… la toco allí?

Wanwan respiró hondo y respondió con absoluta sinceridad:

—No. Puedes hacerlo si quieres.

Habiendo escuchado aquella respuesta, decidió dejar de lado su política de pensar y después actuar y deslizó una mano por el cuerpo de ella hacia su zona baja. Lentamente la rozó con los dedos. Un leve gemido salió de su garganta, dándole a entender al japonés que no se había equivocado al escoger estimularla en aquella zona. Wanwan cerró los ojos para concentrarse en disfrutar las nuevas sensaciones. Kiku fue moviendo sus dedos de arriba abajo para causarle mayor placer, y así se mantuvo hasta que, repentinamente, la chica colocó su mano en la entrepierna de él también.

—¿Puedo hacerlo también? —preguntó con timidez.

—C-Claro…

Ella comenzó a imitar los movimientos de su pareja mientras observaba cómo ésta cerraba los párpados.

"_No puedo creer que hayamos llegado a esto_ —pensó Kiku, sintiéndose en las nubes—. _Es maravilloso… A penas puedo creer que, en efecto, esté sucediendo…_

Aunque los segundos avanzasen rápidamente, ambos tenían la sensación de que cada fracción de estos transcurría con lentitud. Perdieron la noción del tiempo por completo, lo que volvió aquel momento más llevadero, ya que olvidaron absolutamente todas sus preocupaciones, sus temores, sus tareas, su trabajo. Pero…

Nuevamente se produjo una pausa entre ambos y, en ese preciso instante, un pensamiento osado se asomó por la mente de Wanwan:

"_Ya lo hemos aplazado lo suficiente… ahora debemos pasar al siguiente nivel._

Por desgracia, al mismo tiempo que estas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, en la mente de Kiku ocurrían cosas diferentes.

"_¿Estará bien si intimamos hoy?_ —pensó él, comenzando a arrepentirse de todo lo que estaba haciendo—_ No quiero poner nerviosa a Wanwan-chan ni hacer algo para lo que no esté preparada… Debería preguntarle…_

Pero los deseos de ella eran demasiado fuertes como para poder retenerlos.

Así fue cómo la chica de ojos dorados tomó al oriental de cabellos oscuros por los hombros y lo recostó sobre el colchón, cambiando de posición con él. Lo observó con decisión desde arriba mientras comenzaba a ser él quien se ruborizaba, y empezó a desabotonar su camisa.

—¡E-Espere! ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Creo que llegó el momento. Ni tú ni yo podemos contenernos, ¿verdad?

—¡Espere! ¡No tiene por qué apresurarse!

—Ya has esperado dos siglos, Kiku, ¿cuánto tiempo más quieres seguir esperando?

—¡No importa todo lo que yo haya esperado! ¡Lo que importa es si usted de verdad está lista!

Cuando consiguió desabrochársela por completo, Wanwan respondió:

—Lo estoy.

Dicho esto, se despojó de su blusa tradicional, permitiendo que Kiku viera el precioso sostén de encaje celeste que llevaba puesto debajo.

—Si no lo estuviera, no estaría haciendo esto —declaró.

Kiku no sabía si estaba fascinado o aterrorizado. ¿No se encontraba dentro de una de sus fantasías? ¿Wanwan no tendría fiebre o algo?

—… ¿Está segura? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Sí —declaró con firmeza.

—En ese caso —murmuró con el pulso acelerado—, no puedo negarme. Debo confesar que estoy sumamente ansioso, así que…

Y dejando aquella frase a medio terminar, la tomó por la cintura y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Aunque aún sentían algo de pudor, se prepararon para llevar a cabo los deseos del otro. Poco a poco, mientras continuaban con los besos y las caricias, fueron despojándose de algunas prendas: él le quitó las flores del cabello y las pantaletas de encaje que hacían juego con su sostén, mientras que ella le abrió el cierre del pantalón para bajárselo hasta las rodillas.

Acordaron que comenzarían con una posición simple, ya que ambos eran realmente inexpertos. Una vez más, Wanwan se recostó sobre la cama, esta vez con las piernas abiertas, y Kiku se colocó en frente de ella. Antes de hacerlo definitivamente, él le preguntó si estaba lista y ella se limitó a asentir, ruborizada por completo. De esta forma se preparó para entrar. Aunque era conciente de que nadie nace sabiendo hacer el amor, tenía la certeza de que aprender juntos sería maravilloso.

Suavemente, tomó las piernas de la chica y se acercó a su zona genital. Evitó cerrar los ojos por los nervios, sintiendo a su corazón latir como nunca antes. Entró poco a poco para no causarle dolor, pero no pudo evitar que el rostro de su novia se contrajera.

—¿Duele? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Un poco, pero continúa…

Obedeciendo a su novia, se mantuvo dentro de ella. Cuando vio que las facciones de ella se relajaban después de unos segundos, prosiguió. Penetrando lentamente, Kiku experimentó increíbles y gratificantes sensaciones. No era casto, pero jamás lo había hecho con amor. La dicha que sentía en ese momento no podía compararse con nada: era como si juntos, su cuerpo y su alma, lo disfrutasen al máximo. Wanwan no podía decir lo contrario, para nada. Aunque sintiera un leve dolor, éste pasaba a segundo plano, siendo absolutamente opacado por el placer. Esta sensación fue haciéndose más fuerte conforme iban volviéndose más intensas las caricias y los movimientos de torso, ya que el mismo acto les otorgaba una enorme cantidad de energía que ni siquiera ellos sabían que tenían. Parecía un sueño. Ambos se encontraban en un estado de éxtasis que sobrepasaba los límites de su imaginación. Sus cuerpos juntos, los gemidos que salían de sus gargantas y los tibios besos, todo parecía perfectamente sincronizado.

No habrían podido determinar cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que Wanwan comenzó a gemir más fuerte que antes, y Kiku captó esto poco antes de llegar al orgasmo con ella. Después de esto, sintieron que ya era momento de tomar un descanso, y se recostaron uno al lado del otro. Intercambiaron miradas con el cuerpo más que satisfecho y el corazón rebosando de felicidad.

¿Cómo no estar enamorados de aquella persona con la que habían escogido unirse físicamente? Esa persona que significaba para ellos más que cualquier otra, que era todo lo que siempre quisieron y necesitaron.

Sin duda alguna, permanecerían juntos para siempre. Era algo que no podían siquiera cuestionarse.


	6. Epílogo

No me maten! -Se cubre la cabeza con una olla- Por favor, no! Lo siento!

Sí, lo siento, porque tardé mucho en escribir ESTO xD Algo que podría considerarse más un drabble que un epílogo, pero bueh... surgió ahora mismo, en un arrebato de inspiración.

Nota personal: Evanescence nunca me había inspirado para escribir cosas lindas, pero siempre hay una primera vez; sí, señor uwú

Espero (y de verdad lo espero, o lloraré ;O; ) que les guste este final. Me costó muchísimo poder darle uno decente a esta historia tan larga (porque tiene dos partes, para los que no hayan leído El Crisantemo Teñido de Rojo)

Oh, rayos, qué nervios me da subir esto xD porque acá se acaba todo.

P.D: Podrías regalarme un review tras haber llegado hasta acá, querido/a lector/a? ^^ Te lo agradeceré de corazón.

* * *

—¡Kiku! —pronunció Wanwan mientras corría hacia él. El japonés se hallaba en su jardín bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo, descansando con un libro abierto sobre sus piernas.

—Wanwan —le sonrió con amabilidad— ¿qué sucede?

—Quería que nos acompañaras a Chien y a mí al barrio comercial.

—¿Saldrán de compras?

—Sí —asintió alegremente.

—¿Y en qué podría ayudarles un hombre tan simple para vestir?

La taiwanesa sonrió sin poder contenerse y respondió:

—En realidad, nosotras te ayudaremos a ti.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó, extrañado. La sonrisa de su chica se amplió hasta convertirse en una risotada.

—¡Porque vamos a comprar tu traje de novio!

—¿Q-Qué? —soltó, estupefacto.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de tirar enérgicamente de la mano del japonés. Kiku despegó su cuerpo del suelo y caminó con cierta torpeza, siendo guiado por su novia mientras ésta reía como una niña. No pudo evitar sonreír junto a ella, ya que, desde que le había propuesto matrimonio, había deseado con ansias que lo llevara de compras otra vez, tal y como sucedió ese hermoso día de primavera… ese día en el cual eligieron los yukatas que usarían para ir juntos al festival en donde todo floreció para ambos.

Y así, un amor que brotó siglos atrás, pudo convertirse en la flor más hermosa de la Tierra.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a las personas que me animaron a seguir con mi fic. Esta historia nunca quise dejarla inconclusa y siempre supe que la terminaría algún día. Es una de las más significativas para mí, ya que mi novio fue mi musa inspiradora (que es verdad, coño o_ó aunque suene extraño xDDDD!) y el que más ansias tenía de verla terminada. Incluso puedo decir ahora que éste es mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para él._

Saludos!


End file.
